1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective helmets and fitting adaptors for accessory fittings removably attachable to the helmets in slot type pockets on the lower margin of the helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective helmets used by workmen are usually adapted to carry various kinds of additional protective equipment, such as ear muffs, face shields and the like. To facilitate an easy mounting and dismounting of such equipment, the helmet is provided with slots or pockets in its lower margin, about above the ears of the wearer of the helmet.
The size of these pockets varies somewhat from manufacturer to manufacturer, and as it is frequently necessary to swing for instance the ear muffs into and out of a position covering the ears, it is essential that the fittings holding the equipment is safely retained in the pockets. With some face shields it is important that the shield fits snugly against the peak of the helmet, and the fittings can then not be allowed to slide backwards and forwards in the pockets.
The additional equipment is often supplied by different manufacturers, and in order to be able to apply their equipment to helmets having different pocket sizes such additional equipment has to be delivered with fittings of different sizes. That will increase manufacturing and stock-keeping costs, and may cause confusion.
The object of the present invention is to propose an adapter, which will safely hold a "small" fitting in a bigger pocket.